


The Good Wife

by JensenRAcklesRealGirl



Series: The Good Wife [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/comfort fic, Injured Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Omega Reader, SPN A/B/O Big Bang, Smut, Supernatrural, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Virgin Reader, dean wichester - Freeform, dean wichester fanfiction, dean winchester fic, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winhcester smut, jensenracklesrealgirl, omega!reader, protective Reader, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, the good wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenRAcklesRealGirl/pseuds/JensenRAcklesRealGirl
Summary: Y/n an Omega is auctioned off to a Alpha by the name of Dean Winchester the night she becomes of age. She now must learn  to be a good wife to a man she doesn’t even know.
Series: The Good Wife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. The chosen one...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I hope you all enjoy! The work I post here is exclusive to the AO3 webpage! I do not own any rights to the characters of Supernatural, this is a complete work of fanfiction and should be treated as such. Work is un betaed so all mistakes are my own! Please don't copy my work! I hope you all enjoy! I have no idea how many chapters this partical work will have. So I guess see were it takes us!

You always knew this would happen to you. It's not like you weren't prepared. They had told you this was just what happened to Omegas from hunting colloneys. It was a way to keep the blood lines pure, and keep people that aren't in the life from being dragged into it. 

You had seen it done before. Auction style was prefered by the Alphas. They take the young Omega's, blindfold them, usually strip them down to nothing or almost nothing. Depending on what the Alpha who was coming in for the Auction would prefer. Then they hung you up like a piece of meat. You had heard that they drugged the Omegas, so that it was easier for them. 

Then the Alpha would come in and scent the Omegas that were hanging there on display. There was a no touch policy from what you were told. So you knew that you were safe there. They could only touch you after you were purchased. Then in order to ensure that the Alpha was going to indeed mate you and not enslave you, you were taken to one of the back rooms where the Alpha was to knot and claim you before they were allowed to leave the compound with you.

Yes it was barbaric, but Omega's didn't really have rights in the world you lived in. You were just supposed to mate, have pups, and learn to be a good wife to your Alpha. Create a loving home. One where they could escape the horrors of the life that you all seemed to live. Please them, and only them. No matter what they asked of you, no matter what they were into. It was your curse. One that you had to bare.

Today was your first day on the rack. They never really told the Omega's a whole lot about the Alphas that were coming for Auction. In Fact that's why you were blindfolded. So that you couldn't see their faces. Taking away your choice. Leaving you totally dependent on the Alpha to make his choice, leaving you with nothing but him.

They came in early that morning. Pulling three of you from your bunks. Instructing you to shower, and prepare yourself for your Alpha as if you were going to be mated today. Because there was no way of knowing ahead of time which one of you was going to be chosen. Then put on the robe provided and report to your chambers. Were you would be given a sedative and blindfolded. Hung up, and wait for the Alpha to make his walk through. 

The whole time you showered and prepared yourself your mind wondered on how many of these you were going to have to do before you were finally the chosen one. How many times would you prepare yourself, just to be rejected. How many times would you be strung up like a piece of meat with nothing or barley nothing covering your modesty. For some perverted Alpha who probably wanted nothing more than a rut bunny and a human incubator to satisfy his needs to come and scent you. 

This was not the life you would have chosen for your worst enemy, yet here you were. 

Once you were back in your room you were given a cup of strange, strong smelling red liquid to drink, then immediately blindfolded. 

The world seemed to be fuzzy around the edges after that. You felt drunk, your heart was beating out of your chest. You couldn't really place what was happening around you.

You were pretty sure you were being wheeled in a wheelchair away from your room and down a hallway. Because it sounded like there were several sets of echoing footsteps. 

Somewhere off in the background you heard someone say. "He's waiting in the holding area now with his brother. She will only be mated to the one Alpha though, the other is Beta, I don't even know why he brought the man. Guess he didn't trust him to stay in the car. He will stay in the holding room while he mates his Omega."

Then things went dark again, and you fell into some unnatural drug induced sleep.

The next thing you knew your arms were above your head, and your legs spread in some sort of hanging chained position. Your robs felt to be still in place, that or you had a covering over you of some sort. Being blindfolded you couldn't really tell. You could hear the chains moving as the other two women in the room with you moved around in their bonds. No one said a word though. Fear keeping your mouths shut tight. 

After what seemed like hours you heard the door to the room you were all in open and close. A set of heavy footsteps moved around the room. 

"You can see they are freshly legal Mr. Winchester. All pure. Never premated. Just let us know which of these three seems to feel like she would fit you best."

Mr. Winchester... You had heard that name. They had nearly started the apocalypse more than once if this was the same set of Winchesters. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest that you were surprised the whole room couldn't hear it.

His footsteps got a little closer to you. Apparently you were the last on the rack, and he had already passed up the first girl. You could smell him now. Warm sandalwood, mixed with whiskey, and what you thought might be pine, and aftershave. He smelled delicious. Literally making your mouth water. It also seemed to cause a wave of calm to wash over you. Which you welcomed. Because you hadn’t felt any calm or any sort of comfort since you've arrived here. 

The footsteps moved again, and his scent engulfed you. You could literally feel his body right in front of you. You could feel the heat coming from him as he leaned in close to your neck. Taking a deep breath once he got close enough. You could have sworn he growled a little, but you couldn't be sure. Your heart was beating so loud in your ears you couldn't hear anything else.

"This one." His voice said, before backing away from you and your heart stopped dead in your chest. 

You… He’d chosen you…..

"Good choice Mr. Winchester." You heard another man say that you didn't know was even in the room, someone else removed your arms from above your head, and sat you down into the chair. Wheeling you away from the room. "We’ll do the paperwork while they bring her back to the mating room for you." You heard the strange man's voice say as the door was closed behind you. Your blind fold still in place.

It looks like you were this round’s chosen one. Only problem was you had no Idea who you were about to belong to, and if he was a Wincherster. Just how long you'd even be alive to regret it...


	2. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n an Omega is auctioned off to a Alpha by the name of Dean Winchester the night she becomes of age. She now must learn to be a good wife to a man she doesn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I hope you all enjoy! The work I post here is exclusive to the AO3 webpage! I do not own any rights to the characters of Supernatural, this is a complete work of fanfiction and should be treated as such. Work is un betaed so all mistakes are my own! Please don't copy my work! I hope you all enjoy! I have no idea how many chapters this partical work will have. So I guess see were it takes us!

You didn't think they would ever get to where they were bringing you. You wondered for a moment if they had lied to the Alpha that had chosen you, and were taking you away somewhere, and not to one of the Claiming rooms that they said you were going to. Your hands were still bound. To keep you from removing your blindfold, or fighting the workers that were delivering you to wherever you were going.

Before you really had time to panic though, the chair you were being wheeled in came to a stop, and a door opened. You felt them move the chair a little more. You could tell that the room was cold. Very cold. So cold that you openly shivered. It smelled clean at least. That much you were thankful for. Even though you couldn't see anything you had painted a picture in your mind of a dirty old room with a raggity bed, and nasty sheets, that some stranger was going to come into you and basically rape you, knot you, and claim you.

At least the room was clean. The rest well. That was yet to be seen. 

You still felt numb, and found it hard to focus on any one thing for very long. Your mind jumping from one thing to another at random. One moment worrying over what was about to happen to you, one moment wondering what your new Alpha looked like. 

You felt them lift you from the chair, and chain you to the bedpost. The bed felt soft, so it wasn't like they had chained you to some stone table. You knew that these accommodations were more for the Alpha than they were for yourself. To them an Omega was nothing, all the men that worked here were Beta men anyway. They didn't give a damn about you.

"Your Alpha will be here in a few minutes. He will untie you if he chooses to. If you fight him in any way you will be put down like the bitch you are. He will also remove the blindfold at his choosing. Not a moment before. Before either of you are allowed to leave this compound he had to knot and mate you, which you already know. Do what he tells you, and this will go pretty quickly. If not you're only dragging it out for yourself." 

You heard the man move to what you assumed was the door, before another pair of hands removed the robe that was covering your body. Leaving your body bare for your Alpha when he came in to you.

"You are lucky you know. Your Alpha is famous amongst the hunting communities. " The woman moved away from you, and you were left laying on the bed in the cold room. Completely bare, blind, and more scared than you had ever been in your life. 

You don't know how long you laid there before you heard the distinct footsteps of your Alpha echoing down the hallway towards the room that you were being held in.You heart rate jumped up in your chest, and you fear gripped your chest. Even through the haze of the drug that seemed to distort time and even reality.

You heard the door open and his scent enveloped the room. Surrounding you as he made his way closer to you. He stopped for a moment as he came up to the edge of the bed. He never said a word. You heard him messing with the chains that bound you to the bed. First undoing your ankles, then moving up your body to the chains that bound your arms and wrist.

His hands came down over your arms. Large, warm, and calloused. Slowly move your arms down to a resting position next to your body. Rubbing your wrist a moment before you hear the looming sound of clothing being removed and hitting the floor. At the sound of his belt being undone and hitting the floor tears started to make their way out of your eyes. Tears you'd been holding back since you got here. You wondered briefly if you would survive this, or if this was how you were going to die.

You felt the bed dip under his weight as his body hovered over yours for a moment before laying down next to you. Sliding the blindfold off your face and throwing it across the room.

For the first time your eyes focused on the man that was laying next to you. His messy auburn hair. His piercing green eyes. Strong features, the dusting of freckles that covered his face, and the rest of the skin that you could see on him. His thick shoulders, arms and chest. He was a God of man, and that you didn't expect. You swallowed hard. Your breath hitching in your throat. His hands moved your hair from your face so that he could see you better. Wiping away the tears that were still staining your face. 

"What's your name, Omega?" He asked you, his tick rumble seemed to go straight to your core. He would make a fine mate, and any female would be lucky to have him as suck. He was strong, even in his voice. The lines around his eyes showed you his age as he focused on you. Patiently waiting for your answer. He was a great deal older than you, that much you expected.

"Y/n." You answered him. Your voice barely above a whisper. Fear making you tremble at his fingertips trailed the curves of your hips. His eyes roaming you for a moment before he pulled himself closer to you.

"Dean." He said. Leaning in scenting you deeply. You could feel his half hard cock rest against your thigh. You wanted to pull away. He felt huge, you had heard about the size of Alpha men before, that they were huge. Dean didn't disappoint. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me Omega, this will go quickly, and we can get out of here. I'm not going to murder you. You're gonna be fine. I can smell fear on you. I need you to relax so that I don't hurt you." 

You nodded your head, and closed your eyes tight as you could. His hands started to roam your body again. Leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake wherever they went. Your body starts to relax to his touch. His scent became ticker in the room with his own arousal. His lips made their way to yours. Brushing over you lightly before kissing you deeply. Pulling your bottom lips between this teeth lightly before letting it go. Then invading his tongue into your mouth. Distracting you from his fingers trailing their way down to your rapidly soaking folds. Your body responding to the pheromones that he was putting off quicker than you expected.

His fingers found your swollen clit and circled lightly. Pulling a moan from your lips as he kissed his way down your neck. Sliding one of his tick diggit inside of you. Curling it, making hitting a place deep down inside of you that you didn't even know existed. Your back arching into him, as he played your body like a well tuned instrument. Slipping another finger inside of you. Then another as more slick coated his hand and your thighs. 

A warm fire burning deep in your belly as he continued to work you over. You stomach tightening with every thrust of his hand inside of you, his thumb circling your clit at the same rhythm of his fingers. 

Before you could realize what was happening the coil that had been winding tight in you snapped, and warmth spread from your core to your limbs. Making you jerk under him as he continued to scissor his fingers inside of you, opening you up getting you ready for his knot. You vision blurring the force of your orgasm. He worked your thought it as you came down until your limbs were jello underneath him. 

You panted as he moved himself between your legs. Pumping his thick length with his hand a few times before lining himself up with you. Sliding himself into you slowly. Stretching you with each inch. Burning and stinging as he fully seated himself inside of you with a grunt. The tip of his leaking length hitting your cervical wall. Your walls clenching around the new invasion.

"Relax Omega." He said, stilling inside of you. Letting your body adjust to him. Brushing your hair in a way that was almost gentle. Then wrapping his arm around and bracing your head with his hand. In a way that was almost loving and gentle. Something you didn't expect at all. You had heard that a claiming of an Omega was painful, brutal, rough, all insistence. Some Omega's even died at the hand of their Alphas. Dean was slow. Caring. Peppering your face with little kisses as he pulled out almost completely. Snapping himself back into you harshly. Breaking your hymen in one thrust. Pain shot through your body and you opened your mouth in a soundless scream.

He started slowly thrusting into you. Pain turning to pleasure with each thrust. The room fills with the sounds of flesh snapping against flesh, and the moans and growls coming from the both of you. 

Soon he was pounding into you at a brutal pace. His knot starting to swell, catching at your entrance in every thrust. He licked at the junction of your neck and shoulder. Where your claiming mark would be. That same warm coil tightening in your belly.

With two more hard thrust Dean logged his knot deep inside of you. Locking your bodies together. Spilling his warm seed deep inside of you. Your own orgams hitting you like a title wave. So strong you couldn't even make a sound. 

You felt Dean's teeth sink into your neck before you could regester much else. Pleasure, warmth, the feeling of a bond forming. It was all almost too much for you, and your vision went black as you blacked out for a moment.

When you came to again Dean had rolled you over onto your side. Your bodies are still locked together. Licking and healing your claiming mark. 

He never said a word, you could feel calm radiating from him. His lips kissed your neck and jaw. His arms wrapped tightly around you. Waiting for his knot to go down. 

Exhaustion over took you. 

You survived the claim... Now what would happen when he brought you home.


	3. Your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n an Omega is auctioned off to a Alpha by the name of Dean Winchester the night she becomes of age. She now must learn to be a good wife to a man she doesn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I hope you all enjoy! The work I post here is exclusive to the AO3 webpage! I do not own any rights to the characters of Supernatural, this is a complete work of fanfiction and should be treated as such. Work is un betaed so all mistakes are my own! Please don't copy my work! I hope you all enjoy! I have no idea how many chapters this partical work will have. So I guess see were it takes us!

The next thing you remember after you succumbed to the drug they'd given you, and you'd been claimed by your new Alpha was the feeling of a car moving beneath you, and the rumble of an engine. 

You could smell your Alpha's scent strongly around you, and feel a heavy jacket of some sort wrapped around your otherwise bare form. You tried and failed to force your eyes to open. They just felt so heavy...

You could hear the sound of two men talking in the car with you, one of them your Alpha, the other person, from the scent of him he was a beta, you didn't know..

"You really need to try and see the bright side of things here Dean, this could be a good thing for you." 

"Yeah, A good thing to have yet another responsibility Sam? Sounds great to me!" Dean said in a sarcastic tone, apparently the other man's name was Sam.

"Dean you knew this would happen eventually. It's part of being a hunter and an Alpha, it's how they keep the bloodlines pure, and keep the Alpha's from going feral, you need this girl. She's your wife now, and your mated for life regardless, whether you like it or not." Sam said, and you knew then they were talking about you. Dean didn't really want you... He thought you were a liability.....

"I know, I just need some time to adjust to this, you know, I've never had to take care of an Omega before... I've never had to deal with heats, and possibly pups, which is a whole other issue in and of itself. It's just a lot to take in okay." Dean said, and you had to suppress the whine that formed in your throat. Pups apparently wasn't something that Dean wanted, but you didn't understand why. That's normally why the Omegas were married off to begin with, ruts, and pups. 

"She may not be ready for pups either Dean. She looks really young man. That girl needs you to act like a man and not a coward right now."

Dean cut Sam off before he could finish the sentence.

"You think I don't know that Sam? When I walked in to pick my Omega, they had them chained hanging from the ceiling like you were picking a Damn stake or something. Then they took her to a back room, and chained to a bed for me to mate with her, like we were just some animals or something.... I could smell how afraid she was of me..." 

Well maybe he wasn't totally heartless if he knew you were scared and didn't seem to fancy how Omega's were chosen... You were so damn confused it wasn't even funny at this point. You tried to open your eyes again, but the drug and exhaustion was already pulling you back under and everything fades to black again.

\--------------------------------

"Y/n... Y/n can you open your eyes?" Dean's deep rumble pulled you from your deep sleep. This time thankfully you were able to actually get your eyes to open.

You were laying across the back seat of what you assumed was Dean's car, it was twilight out. So most of the day had obviously been spent driving. You were inside an garage, the door closing behind you, the garage was filled with old cars, and different things. Smelling of gas, oil, and old leather. 

"Can you stand? Or do I need to carry you?" Dean asks you, his eyes searching you carefully. Sam was nowhere to be seen. So you assumed he'd already left to give you and Dean some privacy.

"I can stand." You say, trying your best to move your stuff, and sore body, into a sitting position before swinging your legs out of the open door and sliding out of the car carefully in front of Dean. Dean made no move to help you, or even touch you for that matter. You could feel the uneasiness rolling off of him, and that made you uneasy. 

"Come on I'll show you to your room. My brother Sam has gone out to pick you up some clothes and whatever else you might need."

Your room... Why not your OUR room? Apparently you wouldn't be sharing a bed with your Alpha, and that made your heart hurt. You apparently would be nothing more than a rut bunny to Dean. You'd never really be his mate. Or else he'd have wanted to share his bed with you. 

You were barely able to stop the whimper from falling from your lips as you followed Dean down the iron stares into what you assumed was his home, and now your new home.

Dean seemed to sense your uneasiness as you made your way through this palace of a place he called a Bunker, and down the hallway with doors, Stopping in front of door number 11. You to fight against the flashbacks of the horrible place you just came from as you stood in front of the door. Dean opened it for you, a room with just a queen bed, a nightstand, and a dresser stood with concrete walls and floors. It smelled clean, like he'd cleaned before he'd came to claim you. Even though the furniture is old and out dated. 

"My room is right across the hallway. The bathrooms are right down there if you want to get cleaned up. I'll leave you to rest for a while or do whatever it is you need." Dean said before turning and stalking off coldly toward the kitchen. You shut the door to your room and slid down to sit on the floor. Your claiming mark burned slightly as tears broke through the surface. 

Was he going to reject you now that he got you here? Did he think he made a mistake and picked the wrong girl? You felt dirty, filthy, lonely, and unwanted. You wanted to go and take a shower, but you didn't want to wash his scent from you because right now it was the only comfort you had. Apparently you wouldn't be around him much, and it made your heart clinch within you. Apparently you weren't true mates. Like the myth you had always heard. You just smelled appealing at the time.

Getting up slowly you made your way to the shower, using his body wash because you had nothing else until Sam's return. When you got out of the shower you wrapped your towel tightly around you and made your way with your head down toward your room. You found Dean sitting on the foot of your bed as you opened the door and stepped inside.

You didn't miss the way his eyes shamelessly raked over your body, his eyes darkening. 

"Your feeling uneasy. I can sense it. When I came in here to check on you where gone." There was a white bad sitting next to him on the bed. 

You looked at the floor unable to meet his gaze. Embarrassed that he seemed to be able to see right through you.

"Tell me what's wrong Omega." Dean said it wasn't a request, and your Omega submitted to him immediately.

"It's... A lot to take in an adjust to... I though..." You let your words trail off as took a deep breath Dean's scent invaded your system. A calm momentarily washed over you.

"Omega?" Dean said, getting impatient.

"I was surprised by the separate bedrooms." You admitted. "I thought you would want me close. Not in another room...."

Dean stood and made his way over to you quitely. "If that's the only problem Omega you can move into my room. Though I'll warn you, I'm not the greatest sleeping partner. I usually don't sleep all that much, and when I do It's usually filled with nightmares." He tells you. Watching you closely. 

You nodded your head. "I don't mind that. If you prefer me to stay here though I will."

Dean looked at you carefully, you still refused to meet his gaze, and his heart softened a little. You looked like a scared child. Standing there in front of him with your head down, and he could smell the fact that you were still upset. He was already hurting you, and you hadn't even been mated a full day yet.

"Come on... I'll let you stay with me." He said. Grabbing you by the hand, and leading you to his room.

Dean opened the door to his bedroom and led you inside before closing the door. His smell surrounded you. It seemed to be seeping from the walls in the room. Surrounding you, comforting you. Even though the weapons lined the walls, something about Dean just made you feel safe.

“Here.” Dean said. Handing over a shirt to you, and you slipped his flannel over your body and buttoned it as best you could, Dean stood there watching you when you shamelessly dropped the towel to dress yourself. 

It was going to take him a lot of getting used to this. Being mated wasn’t something he ever thought he’d be, but here you were, and here he was, so now he had to figure out how to do this. Truth be told he was just as scared as you were...


End file.
